Note Passing
by Oceanwind
Summary: BlackStar passes the gang a note during class to ask if they would like to play basketball afterschool. Thus, a merry conversation between friends turns completely off topic. Only what happens when Stein catches them and makes Maka read their note out loud? Crack Fic. Implied Love triangle KidXMakaXSoul. Rated T for language.


**A/N: **Based on some mild conversations I have had with my friends with a spin. Basically this is a crack fic with mild flirting and possibly awkward scenarios below. Read at your own risk.

Also, I will be using semi correct grammar and no abbreviations (slang like wanna and gonna don't count in this category since these are a bunch of teens talking to each other). I tried… I can't do that shit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. I merely borrow them for my own amusement and enjoyment of others.

**S/N:** (side note) This story used to be Group Chat. I had to change the actual layout because I didn't realize I broke some rules for Fanfiction. Opps :x. **IMPORTANT NOTE**, Maka has to read the note out loud but because she is talking for people I used '_italics_' to show that when she is mimicking someone, and regular conversation when the actual characters are speaking for themselves. Damn long beginning… Anyways here is the updated piece.

**Note Passing**

Maka felt her hand grip her pencil tighter in annoyance. The poor wooden frame bent under the pressure but it didn't break under the stress. If she applied a little more force in her hand she could easily snap it, but she didn't want to draw Professor Stein's attention. As much as she was a 'goody goody' in her friends' eyes she wouldn't throw them under the bus to get in trouble in the middle of class. With that being said, she also wished they would respect her study habits and NOT disturb her during class.

So when Soul shoved a note under her nose Maka bit back a growl and merely pushed it back to him. Only her partner wouldn't relent and eventually she slipped the note under her book to read later.

That, however, didn't go over well with BlackStar as he stood up violently from his desk (knocking his chair over in the process) and shouted at her, "MAKA JUST READ THE DAMN NOTE!"

Stein turned to glare at the younger blue haired boy, which made him cringe and quickly retain his seat. His brow quirked as he directed his gaze from the boy to Maka, an evil smirk slipped out as he questioned, "A note?"

"Passing a note is something banned in my class room. Maka, I'm surprised," the professor frowned at her, but it quickly turned into a half mad smile. "Well rules are rules. Stand up Maka."

She almost didn't.

She knew what was coming, the dreaded embarrassment of having to read what that note contained out loud. She bit back a curse, and glared at Stein before nodding and stood up.

"Unfold the note. I believe you placed it under your book?"

She let out a deep breath. Despite her nerves she retained her collected attitude. It wasn't her fault these idiots had passed a note around and now she was stuck reading it. It didn't bother her one bit, it was their faults. She did as Stein bid and unfolded the note.

"Now… if you would please read it… out loud for the class to hear?" Stein's voice was as smooth as silk as he grinned madly at his favorite student.

Maka took a deep breath bracing herself.

"Wait!" Stein stopped her, his smile deepening. "I want to hear you read it in your friends' voices. Do your best interpretations," he goaded.

Maka rolled her eyes before taking another deep breath. In her best BlackStar voice she started to mimic him, "_Hey guys! Basketball game after school, who's in_?"

She paused a moment locking eyes with Stein.

"I didn't write any of this. Is this necessary?" she half growled.

"Very," he confirmed.

Sighing, the young meister resumed mimicking Soul, "_I'm in…"_

"He drew some weird heart thingy, how do I say that out loud?" she grumbled after struggling in a moment of silence.

"I think you already did," snickered Ox from the front row.

Ignoring the jab from her classmate Maka continued.

"_Soul's soooo gay for Black*Star…. Ha. Ha. Ha_," Liz wrote.

"_AM NOT! You just don't understand our brotherly love and friendship_," Soul quipped.

"_YEAH BROTHERLY LOVE! Heart with a super smile face_," Maka paused again with the snickering of the class room erupted around her. She cast Soul a sideways glance, but he shrugged. He had a grin on his face as well; for the most part her friends seemed to be enjoying the attention the note had brought so far. "_No one will ever understand us, Soul_," she continued.

"Don't leave anything out Miss Maka," Stein warned as if he could guess her thoughts.

She had glanced forward and knew that she would be the one to pull the most embarrassment out of this note. The voices for her friends was already going to get her shit from them (she was sure their teasing would be relentless), let alone what they had actually written.

"_Sooooo gay, right Liz?"_ Patti signed.

The real Patti coughed violently, before speaking up. "I do NOT sound like that," she protested. Grimacing, Maka ignored her and continued.

"_BlackStar, was it really necessary to pass me this note? I already know that we are going after school_," Tsubaki wrote. "_Pay attention to class_."

"_Is that a yes or a no_?" BlackStar questioned.

"_Yes…_" his partner replied.

Here Maka lost her voice for a moment, her cheeks heated slightly before she cleared her throat and mimicked Death the Kid, "_I might be up for it. What time_?"

"_Will there be squirrels there_?" Patti asked.

"_It's a park, of course there will be squirrels_."

"Ahhh Maka," Stein interrupted. "I told you to do their voices. I believe that one was BlackStar… He would have responded differently."

"_IT'S A PARK, OF COURSE THERE WILL BE SQUIRRELS_!" Maka shouted in her best BlackStar voice. Soul busted out laughing, everyone else followed suit, helping relax Maka. She smirked, before pushing the smile down as she met the gaze of her professor. Maka kicked Soul's chair discretely before resuming.

"_THEN YES I'M IN_!" Patti responded.

"_Why are you yelling_?" Liz questioned.

"_A HOT SHOT GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN HIMSELF_!"

"_For a second there, I read 'hot shit'… and that was a gross mental image, might I add_," Maka snickered in her best Liz voice. The class was roaring in laughter and it was hard not to smile and get caught up with the emotions in the room. She was relaxing, and really starting to get into the voices and mimicking her friends. Subconsciously she had even placed her hand on her hip dramatically and cocked her head to the side in a typical 'Liz way'.

Patti wrote, "_I don't think Maka will want to read this note. Are you sure you want me to pass it to her BlackStar? I think her face will turn purple once she sees the word shit. Hahahahahahahaha_!"

"_Leave Maka alone guys_," Kid wrote. At this Maka blushed, and shot a glare towards Soul as he snickered louder than he had been.

"_I should be saying that, she's my partner_," Soul added.

"_Why would I refer to myself as Hot Shit? That's just stupid Liz… I'm AMAZING! I AM A GOD AFTERALL_!" BlackStar scribbled.

"_For whenever Maka gets this note, I'm sure they'll stop talking about shit soon,_" signed Patti.

"_Patti, why don't you color some? I think your coloring book is in the front pocket of your backpack,_" Liz suggested.

"There's uhhh… some pictures drawn here," Maka sighed.

"Hold it up and show the class," Stein urged.

"Why does Maka get to show my work?" Patti protested loudly.

"She's holding the note," Liz dismissed her sister. Patti seemed to accept the logic and nodded, her face going back to a bored blank look as she scribbled on a different sheet of paper.

Maka held up the drawing, showing a panda and a giraffe wrestling in what appeared to be a pool. Stein bit back a laugh and nodded for her to continue.

"_I was thinking afterwards we can go to Maka and Soul's place and eat dinner_," BlackStar suggested.

"_Don't just invite yourself over bro. Uncool, what if I have plans later_?" Soul wrote.

"_Gonna finally put a move on Maka later_?" Liz hinted.

"_WHAT, NO_!" Soul protested.

"_Then us coming over shouldn't be a problem_," Liz answered before she had passed the note to Tsubaki and BlackStar, "_I'm in. You'll cook right_?"

"_Of course_!" agreed the weapon.

"_Someone get Maka to agreeeeee! We need even teams_!" BlackStar wrote.

"_I'll pick up a movie to watch afterwards. Maka will probably want to come with. I'll ask_," Kid signed. Maka's face lit up in a large blush as the class's laughter turned into shy snickers. She could feel Kid's gaze on the back of her head before she turned slightly and gave him a sideways nod.

"Maka and Kid, sitting in a tree K-I-S—" Kid slammed his hand over Patti's mouth. "I thought she was busy coloring," he hissed to Liz. The older sister shrugged, a smirk on her features as she glanced at Maka. BlackStar erupted into a loud fit of laughter that made it impossible for Maka to continue until he settled down. She wanted to breeze through this part of the note, because it was the most embarrassing for her. She glanced at her partner for support, his smile had disappeared and his piercing red eyes were watching her questioningly.

"_Dude… really_?" Soul had written, she wasn't sure if she wanted to read that out loud. In fact she wanted to skip all of this and burn this stupid little note. This had been amusing, but now it was almost cruel to make her read this out loud. Resigning herself to the punishment for her friends' misbehaviors Maka drew herself up to her full height and continued reading.

"_It's harmless. Maka likes picking out the movies. It'll get her to agree,_" Kid wrote.

"_Does it have to be with you? She can go with me_. _I am her partner after all_," Soul replied.

"_No need to fight over a note, dorks_," Liz quipped.

"_I'm sure Maka will make up her mind eventually. Don't sweat it guys_," Tsubaki reassured them.

"_She's not that great anyways. I mean she's cool and all as a friend but NO ONE COMPARES TO THE GREAT BLACKSTAR_!"

"You guys are such good friends," Tsubaki commented. For once Maka was extremely glad that Tsubaki had been in on the note. The older girl was good at keeping the peace, even on paper. Maka glanced behind her and met her gaze for a fraction of a second. From her seat she gave Maka a reassuring smile.

"_Oh damn… Actually I take it back. Maka shouldn't play. We need one more person to make it even_."

"_Dumb ass, just invite another person. 8 is the perfect number anyways, it'll be better then_."

"_Crona will come if I ask him,"_ Patti supplied.

"_Thanks Patti_," Kid wrote.

"_Kid just wants Maka to be there, Ha_!" Liz antagonized. There was a slight tear in the paper here, and the next few sentences that had been written were completely inked out. Maka frowned slightly but turned to Stein.

"Just continue," he told her correctly guessing at her pause.

"_A little defensive huh Kid? Winky face,_" Liz continued.

"_I wonder who Maka would pick between Soul and Kid_…" Patti wrote, Maka frowned at the writing, her ears burning as the class fell into another bout of laughter.

"_They're both great guys! Smiley face. But shouldn't we focus on class_?" Tsubaki suggested.

"_You guys are boring_," BlackStar wrote.

"_Right? Did you catch the game last night_?" Soul asked.

"_OMG YES! Did you see when that one guy did that one thing_?" BlackStar asked.

"_It was totally eeeppppppiccc_," Soul stressed, Maka read it in a sing song voice.

"_I invited you guys out because I can mimic that move perfectly. I'm a god, so of course you should expect that and bask in my glory_," BlackStar bragged.

"_I mastered that move before that guy did. Better luck next time_," Kid teased.

"_GOD DAMMIT KID_!" BlackStar cursed.

"_When did this conversation turn into a sausage fest? Weren't we getting to the good stuff? Maka was about to pick between Soul and Kid_," Liz wrote.

Maka paused, the laughter from the class snickering blocking what she muttered to Liz, who was conveniently sitting directly behind her. "I'm starting to think you live to antagonize me for your own personal amusement…"

"_Maka isn't going to like this. Are you sure you aren't just interested because you have so little going on in your love life_?" Tsubaki questioned.

At that the class, including Stein and Maka, turned into an uproar of laughter. Maka had to wipe a tear from her eye and shot Tsubaki a friendly smile of appreciation.

"_XD_," Soul wrote.

"_Good one, Tsubaki_," BlackStar complimented.

"_BURN SIS! XD_," Patti wrote.

"_I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that it seems like Kid and Soul are both sorta into Maka and she is so disinterested in boys… While Liz is just… into boys but not dating anyone_?" Tsubaki tried to explain.

"_I know what you meant. No sweat_," Liz reassured.

"_Did you guys notice that Crona hasn't said anything this entire time? CRONA! COME OUT TO PLAY!"_ Patti wrote.

"_Hi_?" Crona wrote.

"_Tsubaki's right, time to pay attention. 8 people BlackStar. See you there_," Kid added.

"_So we'll see you later right_?" Patti asked.

"_Sure_?" Crona replied.

"_Cool! Make sure Maka gets this note. She'll want to know everyone is coming by later. Byeee~"_ Patti wrote. 

"_Does that mean I give it to her now? Wait… no one is going to be reading this besides Maka…. Here you go_," Crona had written.

Maka took a deep breath and held the paper an arms length away from her. She wanted to jam it in her pocket and burn the damn thing, but kept her cool and waited for Stein to instruct her to sit down. She caught his gaze and she was sorely tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but she could never be so disrespectful to a teacher. She let out a deep breath as he nodded and she hurriedly sat back down.

"Since Maka was so kind as to share that with the class, I'll let the 8 of you avoid detention this time," Stein told them with a flap of his arm. Glancing at the clock he smiled at the class. "Time's up. See you guys tomorrow. I want a five paragraph paper on why you should never write notes in my class. That's homework. K bye," he while hopping onto his chair and scooting out of class.

"You guys owe me big," Maka hissed as she packed up her books. Everyone involved in the little note was gathered around her desk, faces covered in smiles, ranging from sheepish to mischievous. Sensing that she was still peeved Kid hung back and fell into step with her as the group filed out of the classroom.

"Why don't we go pick out that movie now?" Kid asked trying to avoid a Maka-Chop and diffuse her anger. She smiled politely.

"I think I would like that," she told him.


End file.
